User blog:CuteLunaMoon/My Hunter Weapons and Tools
First and foremost, my pieces of equipment are a bit scientifical and logical. Why don't I include Blacksky Eye or Kos Parasite? Aren't they my favourite weapons? I would love to, but this is the set THAT WE ARE ABLE TO REPLICATE IN THE WAKING WORLD (aka real life). And if I was sent to a fantasy world ( Bloodborne PLEASE) This is the set that would most likely to keep me alive, and well. Custom Luna's Hunter Set * Kettle Hat: Made from steel with a hardened surface. Extra Protection against war bow (Immune to Simon's Bowblade), even small bullets like Hunter Pistol would hardly penetrate it. It provides better comfort than the Helmet and its brim help the wearer stay dry in a rain. *'Hunter Garb': Common Hunter Garb, wear on top of all armour for the sake of appearance and for other hunters to know I'm a hunter. *'BreastPlate': Made from steel with a hardened surface. While it's heavy, it provides straight-forward protection against... basically any type of damage aside from magic/Arcane. The only option to beat it is extreme blunt damage (mace and war maul) and extreme thrust damage (polearm on warhorse). * Gambeson (or padded armour): Another layer of protection which also double as a winter coat. Good. I'm a tropical dweller so I need this thing. Gambeson can stop arrows so it's not as weak as you might think. And it's cheap (linen) and easy to repair. * Pauldron: Made from steel. Gotta protect the right shoulder. * Cuisses: Made from steel. Gotta protect the legs. Weapons First, guns in Bloodborne mostly are flintlocks. Their fire rate is REALLY SLOW because it takes lots of time to reload 'em. Don't be fooled by gameplay. You shoot, then you charge, that's the only option. * '"Ludwig's Holy Blade"': It was created as big as it is, and can never be transformed or whatsoever. I would wield it (in fact, it seems impossible for a puny Asian guy to do such feat) as an extra greatsword. Seriously, "transforming" isn't good for your weapon. A weapon with a hollow handle or too many moving parts would snap easily after several swings. * Bear Spear: A large spear to hunt bear (yep, they made this stuff in antiquity to hunt bear). It's heavy and has two "lugs" or "wings" on the spear sockets behind the blade, which act as a barrier to prevent an injured and furious boar from working its way up the shaft of the spear to attack the hunter. The lugs can also be used to hook shields out of the way during combat, as well as preventing a spear thrust from going too far into a victim (particularly a charging horse), thus making it easier to quickly withdraw, and less likely to break. * Poisoned Blowdarts: Why? Because I can. I would use Aconitum (aka wolf's bane or blue rocket). The Ainus in Japan used a species of Aconitum ''to hunt brown bear. In Alaska, usually, one man in a kayak armed with a poison-tipped lance would hunt the whale, paralyzing it with the poison and causing it to drown. These treated darts are effective in the quick killing of both human beings and animals, even though the victim may shed only a trace of blood. What chance does another hunter have against me? Wait a minute, I'm not a Hunter of hunters... Or maybe I am? * '''Firebombs: '''Get back to Dark Souls!... Actually, I can make these with saltpetre (fermented grass and urine and wood ash, need a whole year for the fermentation, though), sulfur and charcoal. Say, sometimes you would need an explosion to burn down the beasts. They're all over the shop. * '''Bolas:' Throw at a beast's legs to trip it. Effectively against cavalry as well as wild animals. * Daggers: No need to write their function. Provisions Yeah, it sounds lame. But your body needs food and water to function, or else, you die. Don't need to explain, I guess. Category:Blog posts